The Transformation Situation
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. Another extended version of the transformation scene from the second Scooby Doo movie. Let's see what happens when Scooby and Shaggy undergo different transformations and watch the hilarity ensue. Bad summary. Please read and review.


The Transformation Situation

Scooby and Shaggy were by themselves trying to find clues to help solve the mystery of the mysterious Masked Figure who was terrorizing Coolsville. They were trying to be more like Fred, Daphne, and Velma as they stumbled upon an elevator that brought them under the old mining camp. They had just gotten off the elevator and walked into what appeared to be a secret lab. Scooby put his front paws a table covered with vials, beakers, and test tubes full of different colored liquids.

Scooby took his paws off the table and turned to walk the other way while Shaggy walked toward it and said, "This place is like cluetopia Scoob."

Scooby kept walking as he glanced around and said, "Reah."

He walked around and passed a refrigerator with a reflective door, but he immediately came back to it and rubbed his paws together as he said, "Refrigerator!"

He turned around to make sure no one was looking before he opened the door and looked inside.

He looked in the fridge and saw vials and beakers full of differently colored liquids, then he saw one that was yellow and said, "Remonade."

He stuck his tongue in the vial and drank some of it, when suddenly his snout grew and changed shape and his head began to grow.

Shaggy pointed at something on a wall above him while he turned around and said, "Check it out. Look at those weird letters Scoob."

He showed a shocked and terrified expression as he saw that Scooby had mutated into an orange and green monster with eye sockets sticking out of the top of his head.

Scooby turned around and looked at him with a confused look as he said, "Raggy?"

Scooby was now fat and had six orange and green tentacles in place of his legs, holding more vials and beakers.

Shaggy pointed at him in shock as he said, "Scooby Doo! You turned into a freaky monster!"

Scooby looked in the mirror in the fridge door and yelped in fear as he dropped most of the chemicals.

Shaggy went up to him and took the remaining chemical from him as he stressfully told him, "You don't eat stuff that glows!"

He put the chemical back in the fridge and urgently looked through it and took a beaker containing a blue one while saying, "Now there's gotta be an antidote in here somewhere!"

Scooby hopped up and down as Shaggy handed him the blue chemical and said, "Here try this Scoob. It looks midissal."

Scooby took the beaker and drank it while Shaggy noticed some of the blue liquid on his hand and licked it.

Shaggy began to turn around while he said, "Tastes like str…"

He stopped and he and Scooby started twitching and fidgeting rapidly as if something was crawling on them and making them uncomfortable.

Shaggy stopped fidgeting as he said, "Strawberries!"

He turned around and looked in the door's mirror and smiled as he said, "I'm okay Scoob."

But his expression quickly changed as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock and fear as he stared at his reflection. The camera zoomed out to reveal that from the neck down Shaggy now had the body of a woman. His white undershirt had vanished and his green shirt had shrunken to a woman's size, exposing his new bare midriff. His pants had changed into a pair of women's brown jeans with a belt and his shoes had transformed into small women's shoes. His arms had become slightly thinner and his nails grew slightly longer, and he now had the chest of a woman. He stared at his reflection in shock as shock as he examined his new girlish figure.

He turned around to Scooby with an expression of shock and fear as he pointed at himself and said, "I've got a chick's body!"

He gasped when he saw that Scooby now looked like the Tasmanian Devil from the Loony Tunes.

Scooby looked at Shaggy with a frightened expression as he said, "I'm the Rasmanian Revil!"

He then looked angry and began acting like the Tasmanian Devil as he went, "Blaaa! Blurowo!"

Shaggy turned back to the refrigerator with a worried expression and he kneeled down and began looking through the veils. He picked up a small vial but then through it behind his back; then he picked up a vial with another blue chemical and splashed it on Scooby's face and poured it down his throat. Shaggy shook around for a moment as he soon began to change; his body did not change at all but his head transformed into that of a young girl his age. He was now a very attractive young girl with bright red lips, long straight brown hair, and a beautiful face. Scooby twitched rapidly before he transformed into a white female poodle wearing a pink collar. He now had big fluffy ears and had big puffs of fur on his chest, the bottom of his feet, and the tip of his tail.

Shaggy saw his reflection in the door and looked at Scooby with fear as he spoke with his normal mail voice as he said, "Now I'm a whole chick!"

Scooby looked up at him with fear as he exclaimed, "I'm a roodle!"

They both showed fear as they panicked and Shaggy looked at Scooby with concern and then looked back into the mirror while said, "Oh no! Like what are we gonna do Scooby Doo?! I mean look at us! Look at me! I'm… I'm…"

He stared at his reflection and his expression softened as he calmed down and said, "Not bad."

Shaggy then looked down and curiously and pulled out the front of his shirt and looked down it with a surprised expression and puckered his lips in wonder. He stared at his reflection curiously and he moved his hands through his long brown hair, then he moved them over his chest and then felt his butt and then his hips.

He then smiled admiringly and said, "I am like hot!"

Scooby stood on his hind legs and put his paws on his hips as he posed girlishly and said, "Reah. Me too!"

Scooby turned around and looked at his tail and wagged it while swaying his hips as he laughed happily. Shaggy posed in front of the mirror as he put his hands on his hips and swayed them girlishly, then he moved his left hand through his hair and threw some of it in the air. Shaggy then spun around and had his back to the mirror and turned to look over his shoulder and had his mouth open with a big smile as he winked at his reflection. Scooby leaned over from behind him and looked at his reflection and smiled as he posed with his paws under the puff of fur on his chest.

Shaggy turned around and smiled ecstatically as he said, "Zoinks man! We're like totally hot chicks!"

Scooby nodded with a similar expression as he said, "Reah!"

Shaggy turned back around and smiled at his reflection he posed more as he put his hands on his hips and bent his right knee out. He then turned his body sideways and posed seductively as he puckered his lips and made a kissing sound. Behind him Scooby had his left paw on his hip and held out his right paw and looked at his claws as if they were nails. Then he looked over Shaggy's shoulder again as he looked at his reflection. He hung his tongue out as if he was panting while he smiled seductively and winked at his reflection in the mirror. Then he put his paw over his mouth as he smiled with a flattered expression as he laughed and batted his eyelashes at the mirror. Scooby then shook his head from side to side and in slow motion his fluffy ears flailed through the air and he smiled seductively at his reflection.

Shaggy turned back to Scooby and smiled as he said, "Like Scoob, this is totally groovy!"

Scooby smiled happily and said, "Reah, we're hot! We could rate ourselves!"

Shaggy turned back to the mirror and stared at himself admiringly as he moved his hands over his chest, belly, hips, and butt.

He then smiled ecstatically and said, "Yeah, we're like sooo hot! We look better than Velma and Daphne!"

His eyes widened as his last statement shocked him back to reality and he turned back to Scooby and urgently said, "Oh no! We're supposed to be looking for clues about who the Masked Figure is!"

Scooby showed a worried expression as he nodded and said, "Oh reah!"

Shaggy did not change his expression as he said, "We gotta change back!"

Scooby then groaned disappointedly as he said, "Awww!"

Shaggy leaned over and looked through the vials and beakers as he moved them aside and examined the different shelves. He then grabbed one beaker in his right hand and looked at it in thought as he examined the purple liquid inside.

He then turned back to Scooby and grabbed his snout as he made him drink some of it while saying, "Here, try this."

Shaggy then tilted his head back and poured the rest of it down his throat while Scooby started twitching and fidgeting rapidly as he began to transform. Shaggy threw the beaker away and looked in the mirror while Scooby transformed behind him. Scooby twitched and fidgeted more before he transformed into Garfield (live action) and had his legs out in the air and let out a short scream as he fell to the ground and landed on his belly. Shaggy stared at his reflection, waiting for something to happen but he remained in his attractive feminine form as he looked in the mirror with confusion.

He showed confusion as he spoke with a new feminine voice and said, "Nothing happened."

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she now had a girl's voice and gasped as she said, "Zoinks! My voice!"

She put her hand over her mouth in shock but then she smiled at the mirror and said, "Like wow. Listen to me. Testing: 1, 2, 3. Total grooviness!"

Shaggy smiled as she swayed her hips side to side and said, "I even sound hot."

She smiled admiringly at her reflection as she said, "Hey Scooby, maybe we can live with this. We can still find clues like this."

She didn't hear him reply and then curiously said, "Scoob?"

She turned around and didn't see him and then showed a bit of concern as she said, "Scooby Doo?"

Scooby then said, "Rown here Raggy."

Shaggy looked down and gasped as she saw Scooby, who tediously said, "I hate Rondays."

She kneeled down and showed concern as she said, "Scoob, you turned into a fat lazy cat."

Scooby sat up and showed a lazy expression as he rubbed his stomach and said, "Reah. And I'm hungry. I wish I rad some rasagna and Scooby Snacks."

Shaggy showed concern as Scooby was acting different than usual and she put her hand on his shoulder and calmly said, "Don't worry Scooby Doo, I'll find a cure for you."

She stood up and turned around while Scooby sassed her and said, "You ro girl."

Shaggy ignored him as she looked through the fridge and tried to find a potion that would help Scooby. She moved some aside as she looked on the different shelves and then she found a beaker containing a bright pink liquid.

She pulled it out and examined it in thought as she said, "Like, this looks good."

She then splashed some of it in Scooby's face and he started to twitch and fidget rapidly while Shaggy hesitantly stared at the beaker in her hand. She then drank the rest of the potion and threw away the empty beaker. Her face cringed as she started to spasm uncontrollably as she began to transform again. Her shirt then transformed into a green bikini top and her pants and shoes disappeared as the lower half of her body changed into a scaled brownish yellow tail, she had turned into a mermaid. A large boulder materialized underneath her before she could fall down and she sat down on top of it. Scooby, still Garfield, kept twitching and fidgeting before he quickly spun around like a top as he transformed and grew to his original size.

Shaggy smiled ecstatically as she looked down at herself and turned to Scooby as she said, "Like Zoinks! I'm a mermaid!"

Scooby stopped spinning and he was now a dog again but he wore glasses and had hair like Albert Einstein's. His voice had also changed and he now spoke in a very sophisticated and intelligent manner.

He held his head, then walked toward the fridge and quickly grabbed beakers from the fridge while he said, "My god! It seems as if I've become… ludicrously intelligent!"

He continued talking while he began to mix two potions while Shaggy, paying no attention to him, sat on the boulder and stared down at her tail with an amused expression as she moved it up and down. Then she turned her head and saw her reflection and smiled in amazement. Then she repositioned herself to where her body was facing the mirror and she had her hands down on top of the rock and the front of her tail was against the side. She bent her tail backwards and wiggled it a bit as she posed in the mirror and made kissing faces seductively. While this happened Scooby mixed the potions, then tossed one of them in the air and plucked one of his hairs and put it in the other potion, then he caught the one he threw in the air.

While doing this Scooby showed happily said, "It's awful! Oh I long for the blissful ignorance of my former self: chasing cats, licking my rear end, eating my own vomit. Oh those were wonderful times!"

Shaggy, still not paying attention to him, smiled at Scooby as she sat back on the rock and happily said, "Listen to what I can do, Scooby Doo."

Shaggy then sang a long note that echoed through the room, her voice was so beautiful she sounded like an angel. She stopped and smiled at Scooby as she giggled girlishly.

Scooby showed little patience as he continued to mix and shake the potions while he said, "Hush now madam! This is a highly combustible synthesis."

Shaggy showed a confused look as she said, "A what?"

Scooby poured some of the blue potion into the green one, which started steaming, and he said, "I'm going to transform us back!"

Shaggy then angrily took the green potion from Scooby while she said, "No way geek!"

Scooby then became nervous and tried to warn Shaggy, who listen and threw the potion away while she said, "I'm going to stay this way foreveeer!"

In slow motion she threw the potion away as it spun through the air with green liquid pouring out while Scooby screamed, "Nooo!"

The potion then exploded and Fred, Daphne, and Velma, who were nearby investigating, noticed the explosion and ran to see the cause of it. They came to the source of the explosion and saw a huge hole in a huge metal door with smoking pouring in from the other room. They turned around as they heard Scooby speak and they saw him and Shaggy against the wall with soot all over them. Scooby had his side against the wall and Shaggy had her back against it with her tail straight with the rock gone

Scooby spoke to the others as he angrily said, "This fish-tailed siren nearly destroyed us!".

Shaggy leaned her head off the wall and coughed a bit with an uncomfortable expression as she said, "Too dry."

Velma and Daphne stared at them in awe and shock as they recognized them and could not believe the transformation.

Scooby then splashed the potion in Shaggy's face while he angrily said, "Oh you are embarrassing!"

Shaggy quickly began to transform as he fell off the wall while Scooby drank the potion and began to change back as well. Fred, Daphne, and Velma watched with baffled expressions as Scooby twitched and fidgeted rapidly before changing back. Shaggy got his legs back and reverted to his original gender and his clothes changed back to the way they were originally.

After Shaggy reverted to normal he looked at them and laughed with an amused expression as he said, "That was almost exactly like my freshman year in college."

 **Author's note: This was my favorite scene from the second movie and I feel like it should have been a little bit longer. I don't like this scene as much as the body swap scene from the second movie but it is still great. The reason I changed the pronouns for Shaggy from "he" to "she" was so people wouldn't forget that he turned into a girl and I thought it would make things easier. I also changed the pronouns after his voice changed because it seemed like the right time to do it and it made more sense, I change it from "he" to "she" when he looks and sounds like a girl.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
